1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for digital camera, and particularly to a stand for digital camera on which a digital camera, in which recording medium capable of attaching to or detaching from a main body of the digital camera is used, is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an ordinal digital camera, a recording medium on which a photographed image or the like is recorded can be attached to or detached from (inserted into or picked up from) a main body of the digital camera. The image is easily read out by inserting the recording medium, picked up from the main body of the digital camera, into an image reading device such as a personal computer.
However, as shown in FIG. 9, in an ordinal digital camera 100, a recording medium accommodating portion 102 which accommodates a recording medium is provided at a lower side portion of a main body 106 of the digital camera 100, the lower side portion being apart from a portion, at which a member necessary for photographing function is provided, such as a lens accommodating portion 104. Accordingly, in a state in which the digital camera 100 is mounted on a stand (a cradle) 108, a lower portion 102A of the recording medium accommodating portion 102 is positioned inside a side wall portion 108A of the cradle 108, therefore, a door of the recording medium accommodating portion 102 cannot be opened. Accordingly, the recording medium cannot be pulled out from the recording medium accommodating portion 102. Accordingly, when the recording medium is pulled out from the main body 106, it is necessary to disengage the digital camera 100 from the cradle 108, and this operation is troublesome.